


All Tied Up

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Felix and Tamora's alone time doesn't go quite as planned.





	All Tied Up

“Is that too tight?”

“No, that’s good.”

Tamora had just finished tying the ropes that attached Felix’s hands to the headboard of their bed. He eyed her up and down, wanting to get one last look in before she fastened the blindfold over his eyes. Her black bra and panties may have been plain, but they were still delightfully enticing to him.

She decided to go easy on him to start, leaning down to kiss him as her fingers worked to undo the buttons on his shirt. He eagerly responded to her kiss, moaning softly when her tongue slipped into his mouth. Smiling to herself, she let her nails lightly graze his chest, causing him to shiver. His breath hitched–he was already melting under her touch, and she planned to have some fun with it. Felix tried to follow her lips as she pulled away from him, only to whine disappointedly once she had moved out of his reach. 

“Patience, soldier,” she scolded teasingly.

He felt her strong thighs on either side of him as she straddled him, settled just below his pelvis. Holding his breath, he anxiously anticipated her next move. Her hands ghosted over his chest, and he shuddered as goosebumps spread across his skin. Leaning over him, she kissed her way down his neck. He captured his bottom lip beneath his top row of teeth to suppress a groan, only to release it with a gasp as she nipped at his flesh. 

“Do you like that?” she murmured in his ear.

“Mmhmm,” he answered, too tightly wound to manage a more articulate response.

“Tell me,” she demanded quietly, her teeth grazing his earlobe.

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed.

“Do you want more?” she asked, her voice low and seductive.

Felix swallowed thickly and nodded.

“ _Tell_  me what you want,” she said, “or you’re not going to get it.”

“Mark me up, Tammy,” he said, his voice shaky and his breathing coming in choppy pants. “Let the whole arcade see.”

Tamora grinned–now that was more like it.

“Yes, sir.”

Oh, lordy lou; _sir_.

Her words sent a thrill through his system, pushing his arousal to its absolute limits. He was certain that it was impossible to be any more stimulated than he was in this moment, and the throbbing member between his legs seemed to solidify this belief. Tamora heeded his command, biting and sucking from the base of his neck to his chest–as much as she knew he meant it right now, she was fully aware of how embarrassed he would be in the morning if he had a neck full of hickeys on display. He leaned into her touch, craving the feeling of her mouth on his body.

Her kisses slowly trailed further south, and Felix felt his whole body quiver with want. The ache between his legs was almost unbearable at this point, and she had yet to direct her attention there. By the time her lips reached his belly button, he was falling apart, trying and failing several times to articulate his desire. Tamora chuckled.

“Is there something I can do for you?” she asked, and Felix swore he could hear the cheeky grin she wore as she spoke.

“Touch me,” he managed to huff out. “ _Please_.”

Tamora moved her hands to the waistband of his boxers and he could barely hold in a whimper. She had just begun to slide them down when the bedroom door opened.

“Ahh!” a familiar voice yelped. “What’s going on in here?”

“ _Ralph?!_ ” Felix exclaimed. He couldn’t see the intruder but he would recognize that voice anywhere. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was looking for my spare overalls, I thought Vanellope might have hid them in here,” he explained. “But, jeez, what kind of crazy stuff are you guys into?”

“I don’t need to answer that question because I am in my own home, my own  _bedroom_ , with my wife,” Felix answered indignantly. “What we do here is, frankly, none of your business.”

“I didn’t mean anything by it, I just–”

“Tammy!” Felix interrupted, an important thought having just occurred to him. “Are you, um…decent?”

“He’d be thanking me by now if I wasn’t,” she smirked.

“Alright, that’s not–I don’t… I mean–” Ralph stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Felix, when you said you were all tied up this weekend, I didn’t think you meant it literally.”

Felix felt his face flush a deep red and found himself grateful for the blindfold that allowed him to avoid eye contact with Ralph. 

“Whatever you’re looking for, it’s not here,” Tamora said. “Now, I suggest you get out or stay and watch, but either way, make sure you close the door behind you.”

“Tammy Jean!” Felix scolded incredulously.

“Do you want me to stop or not?”

“…No,” Felix conceded.

“That’s what I thought,” she replied. She turned over her shoulder to look at Ralph, who still stood in the doorway. “In or out, Wreck-It. Make your choice.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, I am outta here,” Ralph muttered, backing out of the room and closing the door behind him. He grimaced at the almost immediate moans that could be heard coming from the bedroom. “That’ll teach me not to knock.”

* * *

The following morning, Felix and Ralph approached their starting positions a minute or two before the arcade opened, an awkward air hanging between them.

“Ralph, about last night, I–”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Ralph cut in. “I shouldn’t have walked in on you like that. You were right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Felix said. “And I am sorry you saw that.”

“Believe me, I am, too. There are some things I definitely don’t need to know about you,” Ralph chuckled. “I do have one question for you, though.”

“What’s that?”

“When you canceled on poker night last week to caulk your bathtub…” Ralph began, eyeing Felix knowingly, “that wouldn’t be anything like last night, would it?”

“Quarter alert!” Mary called from her window, interrupting Felix’s chance to reply to Ralph’s query.

One look at the cherry-red hue on his friend’s face, however, was all the answer he needed.


End file.
